


How to Catch a Fairy

by IronWoman359



Series: IronWoman359's Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Prompt: Used as bait, Stabbing, Torture, Whump, fae!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Virgil is captured by fae hunters in an attempt to lure his fae lover into a trap. Little do the hunters know that Virgil’s boyfriend is no ordinary fae
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: IronWoman359's Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746898
Comments: 19
Kudos: 379
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	How to Catch a Fairy

Virgil couldn’t help but think that the Hunters were being incredibly stupid. It was a thought he would have been glad to share with them, too, but the rope around his wrists and gag stuffed in his mouth suggested that they weren’t interested in conversation. 

At least, Virgil assumed they were Hunters. He didn’t have that much experience with such people, but with iron blades at their sides and walking sticks made of ash wood in their hands, what else could they be? Besides, Virgil couldn’t see how he’d be worthwhile target to regular bandits or kidnappers; he lived an exceedingly average life in his little village

Exceedingly average, save who he kept for company. 

Virgil didn’t know how he’d been found out. He’d never noticed anybody following or watching him, right up until the moment he’d been ambushed, but he supposed that those who spent their days hunting the Fair Folk had at least a few tricks up their own sleeves to avoid detection. Still, if they somehow knew who he was, then they had to also know _whose_ he was. 

L was ever so polite of course. He never tried to coerce Virgil into giving up his true name, he was always respectful of Virgil’s “peculiar human boundaries,” and he _never_ treated Virgil like a possession, but Virgil didn’t have any delusions about how things worked in the Forest. He still, for all intents and purposes, belonged to L, and by taking him like this the Hunters were essentially _stealing_ from the fae.

The Hunters clearly either did not know what the repercussions for such an offense would be, or they simply didn’t care. They strode confidently through the woods, and Virgil was forced to stumbled along behind them, led by the rope around his wrists like livestock being taken to slaughter. He’d tried struggling at first, but a blow to the side of his head that sent stars dancing across his vision had quickly dissuaded any further escape attempts. He forced himself to try and be brave, but the knowledge that each step he took was taking him closer to what would likely be his death made his heart pound in his chest and his breath catch in his throat.

Eventually they reached a clearing in the woods, and Virgil was dragged up against the trunk of a small tree. The Hunters adjusted his ropes so that his arms were tied behind the trunk, then wrapped more ropes around his ankles, knees, and chest, leaving him immobile against the tree. Seemingly satisfied with their work, most turned away from him and slipped back into the forest, disappearing beneath the cover of the underbrush. Only one Hunter remained in the clearing, and he turned to face Virgil with an unsettling grin. 

“Alright then. Let’s catch ourselves a fairy.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. This wasn’t an execution, like he’d previously thought. This was a _trap_ , and he was the bait. 

Virgil barely had time to think that the Hunters were even stupider than he’d realized before an iron dagger was plunged into his shoulder and a hot, blinding pain obliterated all other thoughts from his mind. He screamed against his gag, and the Hunter smiled sweetly at him. 

“Thank you so much for your cooperation,” he crooned, before grabbing hold of the dagger and twisting it deeper into the wound.

Virgil screamed again, and hot tears blurred his vision. It hurt, _fuck_ , it hurt more than anything he’d ever felt and it wouldn’t _stop_ , please, he’d do anything to make it stop... 

The forest around them shifted suddenly, and Virgil yelped as the Hunter pulled the knife from his shoulder, turning away and brandishing it in front of him. 

“Touch him again,” said a familiar, icy voice, “and you will take your last breath wishing that you had never been born.” 

L stood still as stone in the clearing, his chin up and hands clasped behind his back. His stare bore into the Hunter in a silent challenge, and the air grew unnaturally still, as though the entire forest was holding its breath. 

“You speak as though you are in control here, my lord fae,” the Hunter said smoothly. “Yet it is I who have every advantage against you.”

“Ah. Presumably you are referring to your comrades in the bushes,” L said lightly. “You will find that cloaks worn inside out and garlands of primrose and marigold are not enough to deter the Prince of the Seelie Court.”

The Hunter’s eyes widened, then in the blink of an eye, L moved, wrapping his long fingers around the man’s neck and lifting him into the air with one arm. 

“Flee now, with the promise to never again enter my woods or hunt my kind, and your lives might be spared,” he declared, and immediately there was a rustle of movement as the other Hunters scattered away from the clearing. 

“N-never again,” choked the Hunter in L’s grasp. “You have my word.” 

“I take your word,” L said. “But you have taken and harmed what is mine; your mere word cannot repay this.”

“My name then,” the Hunter gasped. “Steffan...Steffan Lewys Maddock, take it and have mercy!” 

“Steffan Lewys Maddock,” L repeated, and the man flinched as though he’d been struck. 

L lowered the Hunter until his feet touched the ground, his hand still wrapped around his neck. 

“Do not move, Steffan Lewys Maddock,” he commanded, and the man froze. 

L released his neck and murmured something under his breath, then a writhing mass of vines sprouted up from the ground around him. They wrapped themselves around Steffan’s ankles and began snaking up his limbs and twisting around his torso, covering every inch of his body. In less than half a minute, they had him completely cocooned, and L snapped his fingers. 

Steffan’s scream was muffled by vines as his body was pulled downward, the ground opening up beneath him and swallowing him whole in one fell swoop. The moment he was gone, L rushed to Virgil’s side, the cool exterior of grace and power gone, fear and worry taking its place. 

“Stormcloud,” L gasped, cradling Virgil’s face in his hands and pulling the gag out of his mouth. “Oh, my Stormcloud, what have they done to you?” 

Virgil slumped against his bonds, fresh tears spilling from his eyes, and L made a noise that was somewhere between a coo of sympathy and a whine of distress. 

“Don’t worry, dearest, I’m getting you out of here,” he said, taking a tiny blade from his sleeve and slicing through the ropes that bound Virgil to the tree. 

Virgil stumbled forward and L caught him easily, placing one hand on his chest and wrapping the other arm around his shoulders. 

“Easy now, Stormcloud, I’ve got you, everything’s going to be–” 

“Virgil.” 

L froze. 

“My name...my name is Virgil.” 

“Virgil,” L repeated reverently, and a shiver went down Virgil’s spine. “My name is Logan.” 

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat. 

In that moment, dizzy with pain and drunk on relief and gratitude, he had been ready to give up his name, and quite possibly his freedom along with it, but he’d never expected L– expected _Logan_ – to give his own in return. 

“Virgil,” Logan said again, drawing away slightly so their eyes could meet. “Will you come away with me?” 

It was not a command, but a question...not an order but an offer; an offer that had always stood between them, unspoken save for one time that Logan had asked. Virgil had said no back then, too afraid of what leaving behind the life he’d known and giving himself over to the ruler of the fae would look like, and Logan had not pushed him further. But now...

“Yes,” Virgil whispered. “Yes, Logan, I will.”

Logan smiled and laid a hand on Virgil’s face, gently wiping away the tear tracks with his thumb. 

“May I?” he asked, letting his fingertips trace down Virgil's cheek to cup his jaw. 

“You may,” Virgil breathed, and their lips met.

It wasn’t by any means their first time, but this felt different than their other kisses. There’d been a barrier between them, an inexplicit understanding that they existed in different worlds, and that this was temporary. But now, as they held each other and murmured their names into each other’s mouths, that barrier was gone. 

They were Virgil and Logan, and they were Together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
